


Remember ( English Version )

by Incredible_little_pasha



Series: Seiaki stories [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kakuja, Kasuka is alive, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Past Akiramon, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dragon Arc (Tokyo Ghoul: re), Pregnant Akira, Rape/Non-con Elements, SeiAki, Sunlit Garden, Tragedy, Ukina is a Mado, ghoul akira, ghoul seido, half ghoul, pregnant Akira Mado, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredible_little_pasha/pseuds/Incredible_little_pasha
Summary: After six years in an empty relationship with Amon, Akira finally breaks up but she ends up living harsh events. Broken and incomplete, she will endure lots of trouble. Will Seidou be able to help his one true love ?
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Past Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira
Series: Seiaki stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Where Are You ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901119) by [Incredible_little_pasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredible_little_pasha/pseuds/Incredible_little_pasha). 



It would be a long day, Amon had felt it the moment Akira left their flat, straight after destroying his stomach with her fists, with her brows frowned and an angry look on her face. They had a huge argument, worse than ever in their six year-long relationship. Six years which had been more of a burden to the half-ghoul. Six years cut abruptly after the one too many bouts. She needed some air, that's what she said before leaving, slamming the door behind her with her eyes only filled with anger. When she came back, no word was said and she sat on the couch, patting her old cat named Marisstella. She was mad at him, it was written all over her face. She blamed him for this broken relationship but she couldn't hate him. The atmosphere felt heavy, like in a mortuary. It was too much for Amon, too much pressure, too much weight on his shoulders. He needed air too, to run in the park to loosen his nerves. He spent the afternoon in the green venues of the park, enjoying fresh air and the quiet place it provided. He let the calm fill him, preparing himself to meet up with his ex-girlfriend. Their flat wasn't far, only two roads away from the park, he could come back home as late as he wanted. Yet, with an angry Mado at home, he had to be reasonable. Taking a deep breath, Donato Porpora's favourite son began walking back to what he could call hell. There were many people in the street, it was odd. Maybe the hot weather was to blame. He creared himself a path in the crowd and took the stairs to his flat. He began to wonder... Had the corridor always been so gloomy, as if death was waiting behind the last door ? It probably came from his fear. Akira could be quite terrifying sometimes. When he ended up in front of his door, his worries seemed to come to life. He had made sure to close the door when he left, and Akira would to, so why was it that it was half-open ? He walked closer to the door and looked through the gap. Since the lock was forced open and the door handle was broken, he let his Kagune unfold, ready to fight if necessary. He entered his flat and checked if Akira's belongings were still there. It was all in place, she had to be home so why wouldn't she greet him? He was alone with silence. The way to their room was clean so he took his path to the living room... and froze in place. The television was on the floor, broken, the table upside down. The pieces of furniture had been shaken and barely stood straight. The floor, usually grey, was smeared in blood. Next to the couch, Akira's quinques were broken and smeared in blood too. The window leading to the balcony had been broken from the inside, propulsing glassy shards in the street.

\- Akira, he called out once.

No answer was heard. He went to the kitchen, slowly, worried about what he could find there. Would he find her hurt ? Dead ? He walked between the kitchen surfaces. The same scene was awaiting him, everything was broken and the walls and floor were smeared in blood. On the floor, he found a few strands of bloody blonde hair. It was the only trace of Akira's presence in this room. He risked himself to go to their bedroom. It was empty, except for a poor scared cat, curled up at the corner of the room, hissing at every single moving thing. 

\- Maris, he called out, kneeling in front of the cat.

The old female lifted her head to look at him and, upon recognising him, hobbled towards him. Her fur was covered in blood. Judging by the smell on the cat and in the whole flat, whatever had happened to Akira had left her heavilly hurt or worse. He checked the bathroom, empty. Neither were the young Mado or her agressor in the flat. He took his phone and contacted the TSC, walking to the balcony. The bloodtrack stopped there, as if someone lifted Akira in the skies. He called his colleagues, the Quinckes, the one who knew her best. Filling Urie in about the situation, he patiently waited, trying to ease Marisstella's hissing and to understand why she was hobbling. Her posterior left paw was hurt, she probably walked on the glass shards while trying to follow her owner. When the investigators came, she immediately fled after hissing at them, thinking that these people would hurt her too. Urie interrogated Amon about the situation while the others were giving the flat an inspection... well... except Saiko. The poor little geek looked from the blood to Akira's quinckes, her eyes full with tears. She was not only the most fragile but also the closest perso to Akira. She quietly stayed next to them, unable to contain her tears in front of all this bloodbath. The others met up with Urie. 

\- Did you find anything, he asked.

\- Nothing at all, Hsiao said. The blood is miss Mado's for sure. The one on her quinques is from an unknown Kakuja.

\- Did she have enemies, people who would want her death, he asked. 

\- Probably a lot but they never actually attacked, why would that change now ?

Urie didn't answer. He was shaken by his superior's disappearing too though he hid it quite well. He sent his partners to investigate around the flat. Some people had seen the accident and most of them told the same story : a big eagle Kakuja flew from the window, holding an inconscious woman in his claws. At the moment, it was impossible to know if she could be alive. A research notification was posted to make it easier to find her. Itsuki Marude invested himself a lot in the research, very concerned about his best friend's daughter's dissapearing. Amon only had to wait. Wait, hoping that his last words to Akira wouldn't be as hard as they were. 


	2. Golden Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up in what she could call Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! the second chapter! It's slightly different than my french one but it's still the same though. Eagle is not a real Tokyo ghoul character, he's my OC

She was lost, caged in a long dark hall. Her head hurt, it was awful, as if nails were piercing through her brains. She struggled to open her eyes but she felt the urge to see what was around her.

  
"Amon?..."

  
As her eyes opened, she noticed how her surroundings had changed. Her living room had never been... so white.... so luxurious.... She tried to stand but winced as she felt her arms ache. They were all covered in shards of glass, reminding her of how the window broke when she was taken away from the place she could call home. Some shards of ukaku Kagune covered all her body and she could almost see those red eyes, just as when he carried her and left. She almost let out a scream as she noticed a man sitting on the couch. 

  
" YOU ?!"

  
" Finally you're awake. I was thinking I would have to put you under a cold shower, the man replied."

  
He quietly put the book he was reading on the table, making her shiver in fear as he approached her. 

  
"Who the hell are you, she hissed."

"You probably don't know me but my name is Eagle." 

  
He chuckled in an icy cold tone, cupping her cheek with his hand. She tried to slap his hand but found out her arms were tightly held in place by red pieces of what looked like a rinkaku Kagune. She tried to move away from him but he only smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. 

  
"What do you want ?!" She shouted at him.

  
He let out a laugh, his eyes threatening. 

  
"Oh! It seems you don't even know who you are, my cute little jalapeno!"

He held her chin in his fingers and forced her to meet his cold gaze.

  
"What we want is you. Welcome to the ruins of the Sunlit Garden, Akira. I think I don't need to remind you of what this place is, you worked with Kisho after all."

  
She tensed, filled with a strange feeling of apprehension about what was to come. 

  
"You see, the Sunlit Garden only wanted half human people, strong as Arima. I, for one, aspire to something even bigger !" 

  
A spark of madness appeared in his eyes as he said that. He let go of her and began pacing in the room. 

  
"I want power. Revolution. I want humans to see how weak they are. My army will show them what their place is. They need us to protect themselves, especially in these times of troubles. It's when the people feels down that someone must take control."

  
"And what does that even have to do with me? I don't care about your selfish dreams."

  
"My 'selfish dream' is to create half ghouls! only them will be enough to unite both humans and ghouls!"

  
He slowly came back to her and brushed his fingers against her cheek. 

  
"Did you know your mother had a sister ? Her name was Ukina. The first human woman to have given birth to a half ghoul. After a few tests, we found your mother did too! well, she's useless now, a nasty crazy ghoul. But you, Akira..."

  
He put his hand on her belly, right where a child would be if she even got pregnant someday.

  
"You are capable of even greater things. A clever, outstandingly beautiful woman... You will be my queen in this mixed kingdom." 

  
She trembled in her seat and looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. 

  
"You are crazy... What makes you believe I will let you do these things to me ?!"

  
He let out a small laugh and whispered in her ear, in an all too soft tone. 

  
"Do you think you have a choice ? Your mother was able to leave and it was oh so hard to make her death plausible. No Akira, you will cooperate, wheter you like it or not. You should be happy, it's not like that christian guy even kissed you lately. A poor untouched body. Don't worry, that will change tonight." 

  
He took a step back and quietly detroyed the Kagune pieces that were tying her to the seat. She heard a manly voice scream in pain. She turned her head to where it was from and saw a teenager, curled up at the corner of the room, crying. She tried to analyse him but was forced to look at Eagle once again. 

  
"Don't look at him. The only man you can look at here is me."

  
"What are you gonna do about it ? Kill them ? I couldn't care less."

  
Her voice was reduced to a whimper as a hand strangled her. 

  
"Remember. You may be my future wife but I won't hesitate to hurt you if you disobey me. You're just some weak human. What can you do ? I coud break all your bones one by one and you wouldn't have the time to notice it."

  
She could barely register what he was saying, struggling to find air. He slowly let go of her throat and held her against his chest. 

  
"Get some rest. You won't have the opportunity to sleep a lot when you're my wife. Kuan Ti. Lead her to her room. Feel free to violate her if she disobeys once more."

  
The young man who had screamed earlier gave him a nod and patiently waited for Akira to breathe. Eagle let go of her and sat back on his couch, his book in his hand. The ex investigator followed the man quietly, nervous about the idea getting hurt again. As they entered her room, she didn't bother looking at her surroundings and sat on her bed, still trembling. 

  
"You should be careful, he holds no respect to women. Master Washuu did but it's not with him that you're stuck..."

  
He kneeled in front of her, as if to reassure her. 

  
"You are strong, you must hold on. Amon san and the CTS know about your kidnapping, they are probably on their way. And mother, she will wreck them, you'll see... Just cooperate until then..."

  
"Cooperate ?! You want me to let them beat me, use me as some human egg ?!"

"I know it's unfair Akira, but if you resist, he will break you..."

  
She didn't answer, too concerned. The young man stood up, sighing.

  
"You should eat, you're going to loose weight here. He doesn't care if you are well fed as long as you are able to hold his monsters..."

  
He set a plate near her. It seemed to be edible but she felt too nauseous to even think about eating. She curled up in her bed, trembling. Kuan Ti sighed and walked to the door. 

  
"If there's anything you need just call me, I'll be in the room next to yours."

  
"Wait ! You mother.... was she Kasuka Mado ?..." 

  
The young boy smiled sadly, lowering his eyes. 

  
"I suppose so.... I'm not exactly her favourite person. But that's not important... Get some rest, Akira, tomorrow will be a long day." 

  
He left before she could answer, leaving her alone with silence and anxiety. She thought of her situation, trembling.

_I think i understand now, Takizawa... The fear twisting you stomach, the danger right behind your door..._ She thought before drifting to sleep, mentally exhausted.

The next day, to masked servants came prepare her for the wedding. They were chatting as she put a satin dress that had to be more expensive than anything in this world.

"She's so beautiful, it's sad to end up here."

  
"Master knows how to choose his wives and furthermore he's rich. It should be an honnor for her."

  
The young Mado ignored their chatting, her nervousness always worse. The reflection she saw in the mirror was not hers. Her eyes were too tired, not as shiny as they used to be. Her hair was longer than ever and seemed mistreated. She was not so graceful anymore. It couldn't be her, she never walked so slowly before but right now she was so stressed out as she rejoined Kuan Ti out of her bedroom. It felt unreal to her. Unreal to be walking down the aisle when Amon had refused it to her. It felt unreal to see how the ghoul looked at her, hunger in his eyes. She already felt disgusted as she knew they would share their honeymoon together. She barely listened to the man talking to them. She didn't react when Eagle took her hand to put the ring on her finger and silently did the same. She knew she had to or he would hurt her again. She was trapped and couldn't escape. She didn't look at him, didn't say a word. She didn't want to see all the lust in his eyes, she had seen it way too often when she was still in the CCG. When he came closer and cupped her cheek to kiss her, it was only the fear that made her return the kiss. Again, she felt nauseous. She quietly followed him when he put his arm around her waist to guide her near the servants. She only kept herself from vomiting as he brushed her hair, kissed her forehead or demonstrated any kind of fake affection. She felt his anger too late. As if her lack of reaction had gotten on his nerves, he smiled coldly.

  
"After such a day, I think it's high time my wife and I get some rest" he said calmly, making his servants shiver in fear. 

  
He grabbed Akira by the wrist and lead her in the hallway, straight to a part of the house she didn't know. She tried to stop, to free her harmed wrist, knowing all too well what was to come. She tried to shout, crying, but nobody payed attention. He easily opened the room leading to what seemed like his bedroom and pulled her in with him before locking it. She took advantage of the fact he let her hand go to hide in the dark. She held her breath to hide better. She couldn't tell where he was. Her hands behind her back to locate the wall, she felt a doorhandle and quietly pulled it open. The other room was dark too. As she leant against the wall, she calmed her breath and became more aware of the noise aroud her. But there was nothing. She could finally see the whole room in the dark. 

  
_I am alone?... Where is he... Did he... give up ?... Nay..._

  
She slowly risked herself to the center of the room. Still nothing. She walked to the door to try to lock it, hoping it would stop her husband. As soon as she put her hand on the doorhandle, she regretted her decision. Next to the door, two red eyes glowed in the dark. The air was pressed out of her lungs as her back hit the door.

  
_Run... Run...._

  
Against her neck, she could feel the irregular breathing, making her tremble, not at all in lust. Her hand on his chest, she tried to push him as he let hickeys on her neck. The more she felt his hands on her, the more she cried and hit him to push him away. Panic invaded her as she felt her dress vanish. She tried to flee with no success. He blocked her wrists against the door. She cried as she felt his eyes on her body.

  
"Explain me why the hell do you already have a bite."

  
He had shouted that in anger, showing her shoulder. She froze, full with memories. Teeth sunk in her shoulder's tender flesh during a deep moment of love in an dark cosy room, in the arms of a man who had always loved her. She cried even more and shouted as he bit down on her flesh. 

  
"You're mine and mine only. Whoever this man is, he'll just have to find another bitch."

  
With no further explanation, he threw her on the bed and claimed her. She knew her life would never be the same as she became unable to cry, to move and to shout, in this room that was hell on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukina isn't really Kasuka's sister, it's just a thing I did for the plot since they look quite alike


	3. K-OWL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the CTS is about to give up on Akira, someone unexpected helps them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm back at school.  
> Hamako isn't an official character, I created her. Her bond to Akira will be explained in chapter 6

Two months had passed since Akira disappeared and the CTS couldn't find her, she was nowhere to be seen. They wanted to find her, to undertand what was up but the authorities had decided to stop their researches.

''It's so unfair'',Saiko cried out upon hearing about it. ''Akira san would fight to find us we can't give up on her !''

  
''These are orders, Yonebayashi. We searched, we didn't find her. That's it.'' Urie calmly said. ''We didn't look everywhere ! ''

''Yonebayashi'' Amon cut off. ''We need to stop for now. We lost track of her.''

The yound woman broke in tears, pained that her colleagues gave up on Akira.

'' We can at least try a last thing ...''

''What, Yonebayashi ?''Urie asked.

''She... She has a cousin... Maybe she would know something ?...''

''A cousin ? I never heard about her...'' Amon said. ''But we can try. If she doesn't know anything, we stop.''  
Saiko gave them a nod and lead them through the 23rd ward. Upon hearing what the Quinckes were to do, Marude insisted in coming with them. When they walked in what was left of the streets near Cochlea, they came across some kind of warehouse. Saiko pressed a button on the intercom.

''Are you sure she lives here'' Amon asked.

''She spends more time working here than living in her own house, if she isn't here then she won't be home either'' the little woman answered.

  
Straight after she finished speaking, the door opened, revealing a blonde young woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties. Her almost black eyes focused on them, narrowing as she looked at Amon. She made them enter the building quietly, furtively checking their surroundings before locking the door behing them. Still silent, she waved them to follow her in a long hall full of crossroads. She followed a pannel indicating « Psychiatry ». As if coming from nowhere, a scream caught between a suffering animal and a monster made the building tremble.

''Keep quiet you old creepy bitch'', the blonde shouted as she rubbed her thempels.

  
''Hey Saiko, are you sure she is reliable ? Both this place and this woman are weird »Hsiao whispered.

The blonde suddenly stopped and faced her. Her brows furrowed, she was almost identical to Akira.

''If you want to criticize my job, at least wait until my patients can't hear you. They are going through enough problems without your advice.'' She said coldly.

Getting no answer, she opened a door on the side, leading to what looked like a meeting room. A little brunette lifted her head from her sketchbook and smiled at them. She probably wasn't older than five. She sat next to a white haired man sleeping on the table. They all sat as the little girl watched them.

  
''What brought you her'' Hamako asked as she made coffee.

''We want informations.''

The blonde let out a laugh, barely amused, almost breaking the cups on the table.

''Informations huh ? About what ? My patients ? Most of them were already locked during the Dragon War.

''Hamako chan'' Saiko pleaded. ''Akira... was kidnapped. Two months ago.''

''Two months ago and you come only now... I don't know anything about her disappearing, you need to tell me more.''

  
She poured the coffee in the cups, glaring at Amon, clearly angered.

''Amon Kotaro. Tell me what happened to my cousin.

  
He did what she asked, afraid of those piercing black eyes. As he told her about that awful day, she frowned and sighed.

''He found her... She must be traumatised if she's even alive...''

''You know where she is'' Urie asked.

''I don't. But the bitch you heard screaming a few minutes ago ? She surely knows. Fuyuki Etsukazu is the man the witnesses saw and he kidnapped her once. He's the last V member''

''V ?! What do they want from her'' Amon asked.

  
She gave a side glance to the little girl still drawing quietly next to the man.

''I will tell you but not here. It's not suitable for a child to hear that, she will already have nightmares because of the flat.''

She stood, put a post it in front of the white haired man and set her cup in the sink. She knelt before the girl and hugged her, her features softened in an almost motherly way.

''Can you stay here ? Auntie has work to do.''

The girl nod with a smile and let go of her. Hamako waved them to follow her down the corridor. She stopped in front of a reinforced door. The sign on the wall indicated « highly dangerous patients hallway ».

  
''If she unfolds her wings, you run. That woman is crazy and she won't hesitate to kill you for no reason. The glass between her and you won't save you either.''

She had said it as if it was a casual thing but the way she folded her arms around herself and touched an enormous scar on her arm told everything about her fear. She walked down a stone staircase and massaged her forehead as a scream broke the silence.

''Who is that woman'' Mutsuki asked, shaking in fear.

''The shadow of a woman named Kasuka.''

''The shadow'' Urie wondered.

''Yes. I'm pretty sure if my uncle Kureo was alive and could see her he wouldn't be able to love her any more. Fighting Eto then being captured by Fuyuki made her crazy. He loves the Mado familly, most certainly since Ukina, Kasuka's sister, gave birth to Eto. We don't give birth to half humans, we give birth to half-ghouls and that's exactly what he wants.''

  
She opened an even more reinforced door. Another scream was heard but this time it was right at the end of the hallway. In the dark, red eyes filled with hate glowing. Hamako made her way to the cell, sighing. The investigators followed her. As the room lit up, they got to see a once blonde woman, sitting in a nest full of corpses, most likely doctors she killed. She was so skinny her bones were in sight. Life had left her life long ago and she looked at Marude as if he was food.

''What do you want ? I'm hungry.''

''Food can wait. Eagle. Where is he ?''

The woman screamed as her kagune began covering her body, turning her into ... an Owl ?

''Kasuka.'' Hamako insisted.

''I have nothing to tell you.'' The Owl growled.

''Listen Kasuka, I don't kn-''

Marude stopped as a kagune shard almost destroyed the window between the ghoul and him.

''Eagle has your daughter. He had her for two months. Who knows how she feels now. If you don't help us find her, how will she end ? Almost like a skeleton ? Exhausted with prenancy ? Will he have eaten her because she was useless ?! Is that what you want ?'' Hamako almost cried in rage as she said that.

The Owl only screamed in despair as she slammed against the window, slightnly breaking it. Hamako was about to push the CRC gaz button but stopped as grey shards destroyed what was lefft of the window, almost stunning Kasuka in the process.

  
''Kasukaaaa. If you want to go out at least use the door'' a male voice said behind them.

''Took you long enough Takizawa'' Hamako growled. ''I thought she'd have to throw you out the window to wake you up.''

The half ghoul let himself fall on the ground right in front of Kasuka.

''Talking will wait. She's ready to lead the way and I'm hungry.''

Hamako chuckeled as they followed the owl, on their way to Eagle's Mansion.  
  
  
\----------  
Eagle's Mansion  
\----------  
How many times had she lied in this room, staring at the ceiling ? She didn't count, she didn't count the times she fell asleep out of exhaustion either. She didn't try to count the times she saw red eyes in the dark and her nightmare pursued. She shot a glance at the door. Would he come that night, claiming her until she's unable to scream or cry ? As her body weakened, she knew she wouldn't survive longer. She touched the mark on her neck, still blue because of the last time he tried to strangle her. She still wanted to flee, but was too broken for that. She trembled as she heard pacing in the corridor. It was fast and there was this scream, so awful it would awaken the deads. Something was wrong and her doubts were confirmed when Eagle came in the room and grabbed her throat.

''How did you tell them ?! How did they know you were here?!''

She fought back, trying to get out of his grasp, unable to breathe. She couldn't see well anymore and she could swear she heard her parents telle her she would soon join them. Suddenly, the hand arround her throat let go of her and she took deep breaths. She thought her back would hit the floor but the soft feeling of warmth around her told her she was safe.

  
''Don't even think about dying, Mado'' A manly voice she knew so well whispered in her ear.

She looked at the man holding her and forced an exhausted smile as she noticed white hair under a black coat. His brows frowned and worry on his face, Seido didn't let go of her.

''Takizawa. Reunion will have to wait.'' Amon groaned, blocking Eagle against the wall as hard as he could.

''Don't try to teatch me stuff mister « I will help you through emptiness »'' Seido said.

They were cut as the three of them were pulled away by awful claws.

''Oy Kasuka ! Be careful'' the ananas lover shouted as he hugged Akira.

The young woman had fainted, both because of the loss of oxygen and the claws that had torn the flesh on her leg. Kasuka looked at her with eyes that meant no good. About to attack them, Kasuka's Kagune dissapeared, distroyed by a huge bikaku appendage.

  
'' Bring Akira back to the Hospital. I'll stay back'' Hamako said, standing between the mother and them.

''There's no way I leave you here Hamako !''

''Seido, either you save my cousin or I break you ass with Mado punches. You said you wanted to help then go. She won't survive if you don't.''

Seido sighed, unfolded his wings and left, ignoring screams of suffering.  
  



	4. M? N*^e i* ?k#ra ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seido finds out stuff he didn't want to know as he helps Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation might be off, I used reverso instead of my brains, too tired for that

Seido had stayed so long in this room, sitting next to this hospital bed, that he had almost lost track of time.He could barely feel the warmth of the hand he held in his own, a soft hand though marked by time and fighting on behalf of the GCC. How did Akira manage to remain so beautiful in spite of the passing years and the injuries that followed? He had always wondered. He did not find it disturbing, on the contrary, but he had to admit that the peace and gentleness on the face of the 30-year-old contrasted quite strongly with the many bandages on her body, with the nightmare she had experienced. She had only briefly regained consciousness since they had brought her back to the Ghouls hospital, but she had not yet uttered a word or swallowed anything. Her thinness was becoming alarming for the ghoul, she was really at the limit of anorexia. Deep down, he felt his fear accompanied by a feeling long repressed. He didn’t want to think about it, not in the way she was in it. Yet the same question was spinning in his head... If, on that day when Akira wanted to flee, it had been him and not Amon who had held her, who had taken her in his arms and if she had chosen him, things would have been different? Would she be married, maybe even mom? Would he have had the strength to protect her, to make her happy? Would things have been worse?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a grimace of pain on the face of the woman whom he had never stopped loving. His hand had caught in Seido’s hand and he soon saw two tired pink orbs looking at him. Her eyes overflowed with confusion and suffering, she looked around him without seeing him.

  
"Akira? How do you feel," asked Seido in a soft voice.  
  
The blonde just looked at him silently, her eyebrows frowned and Seido knew something was wrong. Nothing in his eyes, in his way of standing, in his expression, resembled Akira. Facing him, he almost seemed to see a confused teenager, a woman who no longer knew anything about life.

  
"Who are you?" said the ex-inspector, "And what is this place?"

  
She smothered a complaint of pain, her wounds still too strong for her arms to bear. The blood began to flow in places, the wounds reopened. But above all, on her face, an indescribable fear towards the man she was facing.

  
"Relax, Akira... I mean you no harm," said Seido, very worried. "Now stop moving, you’re going to hurt yourself..."

  
She stared at him with true distrust, as if unable to recognize it. He tried to approach to check his wounds but was entitled to a black look.

  
"Get out or I’ll call my father," she exclaimed. "He’ll spill your guts on the ground if you come near me."

  
The truth hit the ghoul in the face. Akira had forgotten everything. Not only Seido, but her memory of at least ten years had also disappeared. Under the shock, he did not even react when she pushed him back, failing miserably and shouting a cry of pain by too soliciting his arms. Hearing Akira’s cries of pain, Hamako ran.

  
"What is it," she let go, confused as she saw her cousin weeping as she tried to blot out the blood on her arms.

  
"She forgot everything," said Seido, unable to do everything that was involved.

Hamako gently approached her cousin, taking great care not to rush her, and placed her hand on her shoulder to make her go back to bed.

"Calm down," she said in a soft voice, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear with an almost maternal gesture.

Akira gently breathed to calm down, gradually drying the tears on her cheeks.

"Good. Will you let us take care of you?"  
  
The blonde gently nodded her head and let them approach. Seido did not even look at her while disinfecting the wounds, far too troubled. The patient turned her head towards him and looked at him a little more, as if to analyze him. With trembling hands, he gave her new bandages, trying not to tighten them too much.It was obviously a failure, she let a complaint of pain escape and freed her arm.

"Takizawa," said Hamako, sighing, "I’ll do it."

Seido came out of the room and leaned silently against the wall, nervous. He would loop the scene, unable to believe it. He fell to the ground, sitting against the thick wall separating him from the source of his sickness, and hid his head in his hands. That it was used in this way was one thing... But for her to have forgotten everything, for her to have forgotten everything that they had experienced, it broke his heart... Punching into the ground next to him, he let out a lament of despair, big salt beads rolling on his cheeks. Agitated with tears, he sat for long minutes against the wall, paying no attention to what surrounded him. He barely heard the door of the room open and Hamako came out. He just wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. Not only did the one he loved forget him, but she hurt herself because of him.

  
"Hey, it’s going to be okay," said young Mado, kneeling before him.

  
"I’m horrible... I didn’t even know what to do...".

  
"It’s not your fault, it’s always a shock when the person you love forgets our existence. Anyone would have been in shock if they were you. Come and have a coffee, it’ll take your mind off things. You’re not gonna help her remember while in this state, little bird."

  
She stood up and held out her hand to him, with the friendly air that she intended only for him, the air that always helped him to stand up when he was at his lowest. He accepted her help, got up and followed her to their break room. She prepared coffee, greeting Amon and the Quinckes on the way. Seido settled in his usual, very nervous place. He felt Floppy’s gaze on him and it just made him want to give him a monumental slap thinking about the state in which their common love was.

  
"How is she," inquired the priest’s son, noting that Seido did not speak.

"Because now you’re interested," asked Hamako coldly.

  
Amon sighed, exasperated by the tension that had reigned since he had told them that they had broken off, he and Akira. Because after all, if it hadn’t happened, Akira would be in her kitchen preparing her curry with the eternal nostalgic smile that he generated at home, wouldn’t she? Or maybe it was because of the long time that Hamako had to pass by the pineapple lover, to support him when she had chosen Amon, all so that his cousin would be unhappy? Go to know, she really couldn’t stand him and Seido lost all heat towards him the day he was alone at the bedside of the blonde who had intervened between the Quinckes and him. And the anger of the two guards had gone up a notch when they saw that he had not even come to see her the days after her rescue from Eagle’s claws, even though Kasuka had probably left her life there and could not be there to support her only daughter.

"That’s my ex, Hamako-san, of course I’m interested."

"Don’t get tired, I doubt she still gives a shit about you, Kôtarô, groaned Seido. Go back to your pod, it’ll do us less to watch. "

  
Amon glared at him, his kakugan active. He was visibly hurt by the words of his former colleague.

  
"Your inferiority complex makes you really unpleasant Takizawa."

"An inferiority complex? I don’t need that to know that you’re no more unforgettable than I am. You’ll have to excuse me, but I have better things to do than listen to your outcast gay whining, pissed-off, there are people working here."

  
"Are you going to make me believe that an unstable glutton like you has become a doctor? You wouldn’t even be able to watch her bleed without eating her. »

  
The anger in Seido’s gaze, Amon had seen it coming. Kagune’s big punch in the stomach, however, not the least. As he regenerated, Takizawa retreated and resumed drinking his coffee to calm down.

  
"You know, Amon, I only see an unstable glutton here and it’s not me. When she was badly injured in Rushima, you would have eaten her. You probably even ate her half an hour ago, when she had a panic attack and reopened her wounds. Oh no! I forgot, you weren’t there. Maybe it’s just as well that she doesn’t remember you at the time, she won’t have to suffer to see that you loved her so little that it was me at her bedside and not you."

  
The atmosphere of the room suddenly grew heavier as a result of his tirade.

"Akira san... has lost her memory," asked Saiko in a very small voice.

She was already trembling, her eyes full of tears. Seido was content to nod his head, the suffering clearly visible on his face. Hamako served a coffee with extra cream to Saiko and ruffled her hair.

  
"If even Seido, as a good, unstable glutton, as the repressed gay who turned my cousin into a cuckold would say, was able to turn the tide after all he’s been through, then we can save Akira, don’t worry Saiko chan!"

  
"I’m not gay," grunted Amon.

"I didn’t ask you," replied Hamako. "Besides, you don’t even deny that you cheated on her, that’s fantastic. I knew she could do shit in her love choices, but now you’re the ultimate. I’m glad I appointed Seido to take care of her, at least he respects her."

  
"You what," cried Seido.

"Well, it seems logical to me that it is you, I do not have the right since she is from my family, Miroslava will fuck her up with her imaginary friend and Zhao is on leave, you on the other hand you are her friend is perfect!"

  
"But it is because of me that..."

Hamako slapped him back.

"No more mindset. You certainly know her better than she knows herself now, you will know what to do so that she does not panic. I haven’t spent the last six years boosting you so you can back off when she needs you. Your name’s not Amon, okay?"

  
Seido bowed his head, one hand on his cheek where she had struck him. He drank his coffee with one stroke and got up, animated by the firm intention of helping Akira.

  
"I can see a little Akira san," asked Saiko in a tiny voice, with tears in my eyes.

"You can as soon as she gets better, I promise," replied Takizawa, ruffling her hair.

  
The little woman seemed reassured by the answer and finished her coffee silently. Uriah rose in turn and the Quinckes followed him.

  
"We should go. Contact us when she gets better,"he said.

"Sure. With someone like Seido it will probably go very quickly," Hamako joyfully exclaimed.

  
"Yeah don't overthink it too, you’re a great doctor but it took you three years to cure me, it depends on the patients, taunted Seido."

  
Hamako glared at him while escorting the inspectors to the door. The one-eyed man sighed and went to his ... patient’s room. It would be a difficult adventure, to have to take care of the woman he loved and pretend not to know her, not to be grieved by her amnesia...


	5. Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seido tries to help Akira find her memories back

Taking care of Akira was no easy task, as Seido’s tired eyes witnessed as he prepared two cups of coffee. He placed one of the cups on a small tray.

  
"You will try again to feed her" asked Hamako. "Don’t give her a knife this time. She’s gonna want to stab you again and you’re gonna have to repay a knife."

  
"If she does not eat, she will end up starving," he lamented.

The blonde silently nodded her head, fixing him to place a dish covered with a bell on the tray.

"I’m going," he said.

  
"Be careful, Takizawa."

Seido nodded his head and came out of the room with the tray in one hand and his cup of coffee in the other. The psychiatric ward had rarely seemed this long to him. He walked along the wall in the opposite direction to Kasuka’s cell and approached a locked door.

  
 _It feels empty without her crises_ , he thought, glaring at the armoured door at the other end of the corridor.

  
He placed his cup on the tray, pressed his badge against the electronic lock of the door, and advanced into Akira’s room. To take care of her, there was a major rule. In no case was it necessary to show weakness related to a common past. The blonde raised an empty look at him, immersed in his thoughts.

  
"Hello Akira," he exclaimed almost joyfully as he placed the meal tray on the small table, picking up his cup on the way." How are you feeling today?"

  
She stared at him silently for a few seconds before she sighed.

  
"Empty. Again. There is still nothing..." she murmured, frustrated.

He handed her the second cup of coffee with a soft face.

"You’ll see, it’ll come. Don’t rush things, you’ll just hurt yourself."

  
She silently nodded her head as she passed her two hands around the cup, savoring the warmth of the drink. She glanced at him while he was also drinking.

"You seem to like pineapples," she remarked. "They’re always on your cups and shirts."

  
"That’s right! I used to love eating pineapple, so if I didn’t eat it, I put it everywhere!"

  
She let out a very small laugh when she heard him tell it. For him, it was like singing an angel, making him forget his problems and take him to heaven. He glared at her with a smile as she looked at her cup better.

  
"These kittens are so cute," she said with a gaga look.

"It’s a gift," he said with a soft smile.

"Really?? But on what occasion?"

  
"Just because I want to give you a gift," he replied.

The blonde glared at him, surprised, and then drew a smile.

"Thank you."

  
"That’s normal! Okay! You think you can eat today? I made you a nice little dish!"

"I don’t know.... As soon as I look at the food.... my stomach tightens... Yet I’m so hungry..." she murmured, head down.

  
"You want to try anyway? You need to eat, Akira."

"I guess I can try..."

  
She straightened himself up as he set up the table to allow him to eat. She opened her eyes when she saw the dish under the bell.

«Some... curry?... It’s familiar...»

“It was your family’s specialty. I hope you like it, I spiced it right!”

The young woman smiled at the familiar scent of curry and took a spoonful. Contrary to what they both thought, it was not the memories that invaded her when her face deformed and she rushed to the toilet to empty the little contents in her stomach.

_Even the curry makes her sick... It may not be psychological..._ thought Seido, joining her friend to support her.

She wept as he helped her to wash her clothes, worried about her and hid in his arms. He rocked her gently, carrying her to his bed to be more comfortable. It was when he sat down and she leaned against him that he smelled it. Deep in her scent, hidden under the scent of Eagle... the problem.

"Akira..." he murmured.

“What?...”

“You are becoming a ghoul...”

She opened her eyes and trembled out of her arms.

« What are you still saying for bullshit you... To say that I was starting to take you seriously... First I’m amnesiac, now I’m a ghoul! And then what?! I’m pregnant? » she exclaimed.

"Akira calm down please..." he pleaded, slowly approaching.

"Calm down?! You’re out of line, doctor, did you graduate in a surprise pouch?"

She screamed that while trying to punch him in the stomach, her only active ghoul eye. When the shot hit his target, Seido did not move a bit and gently put his hand on his cheek, forcing her to look at him without the slightest violence.

“If you find it so hard to believe me, then go look at your eyes in the bathroom, Akira ...”

She slapped his hand and pushed him, going towards the other room, smothering a cry of surprise when she saw her eye.

“What did you do to me?”

«Nothing Akira, I didn’t even know you were a ghoul... »

"Don’t lie to me! I was human," she cried, very angry.

An explosion behind her and long rinkaku kagune similar to her quinque Amatsu appeared around her, rushing straight towards him as she lost control. The ukaku grumbled and dodged the blows, deploying its kagune to protect itself. She jumped on him and, agitated by the famine, tried to attack him in order to be able to eat him. Tearing her shirt as she passed, she bit very violently into her shoulder in order to eat her flesh. She froze, noticing that Seido’s only reaction was to pass her arms around her and caress her hair.

«I know it’s hard Akira... Hunger is atrocious... Take your time and calm yourself» he whispered, putting her head against his shoulder.

She trembled, frozen in her movement, her teeth still firmly planted in the tender flesh of her only landmark. She finally withdrew, her eyes full of tears.

“You idiot... You shouldn’t let it happen to you...”

If it is you you can even devour me whole... I’d rather see you starve..." he whispered, stroking her hair, holding her against him.

His emotional barrier had fallen and with it the golden rule was broken. He no longer showed «Mr Takizawa» he showed Seido, the real man, the one who had always been afraid of losing her.

“I don’t want to eat that, Seido....” she whispered, hiding from him.

“You have to, Akira... You have to feed or the situation will get worse...”

She silently nodded her head, her cheeks bathed in tears as he let go of her and gently pushed her back into bed.

“I’ll get this, rest a bit.”

He went out without waiting for an answer and ran almost to the break room, leaning back against the door, breathing nervously.

“What did she do now?” Hamako asked, staring at him, half-looking at another patient’s chart.

“I need flesh. Quick. No question.”

She sighed, nodded her head as she got up, and opened a sealed cupboard out of the flesh.

"This is for patients normally, Ming will take me down if-"

“This is for Akira, not for me.”

"But... you’re hurt, Seido. And she’s human."

"I thought so too. Well, is it coming?"

She gave him the package, confused.

“You should do something about that shoulder, if it’s hungry it’s going to jump you with that smell.”

He shrugged his shoulders, a grimace of distress on his face before returning to Akira with the flesh. The blonde had hidden herself in a corner of the room, rolled in a ball against the wall. He approached gently, kneeling beside her. She raised her head to him in tears, holding her belly.

«I’m sore Seido... I feel like I’m being pierced by dozens of knives...»

"Eat... it will be better," he replied, putting the flesh next to her.

She obeyed, disgusted him evident on her face. Placing her hand on her belly, she let out a sigh of relief and rose up.

"You know why I’m in this state, right?" You knew it would get better."

“I’ve been there…you have to eat regularly…”

«A ghoul lasts a month with a corpse Seido...»

He gently took her hands and drew her into his arms.

"Oh Akira... if you knew..."

She looked at him, confused by the tears that threatened to come out as he suddenly retreated.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You have a visitor," he exclaimed, drying a lonely tear.

«Visiting?... Do you really think it’s time?...»

“Trust me! You won’t regret it! Would you rather we join her or I go and get her?”

“I wish I could walk a little...”

He helped her to straighten up and passed an arm around her waist to stabilize her. With the little strength she had, she couldn’t walk alone. They walked side by side in the corridor, Akira’s head against Seido’s shoulder, the one she had not bitten. He led her to a glass room and she frowned.

"A cat tree?"

“Wait till you’re inside, Akira!”

He opened the door and gently led her away. Lying in a small basket at the foot of the cat tree, an old pussy raised her head towards the blonde and began to purr before rising and limping towards her. Seido made her sit in an armchair and put the cat on his knees, smiling discreetly when his protégé spread his eyes.

"I know you ... . Ma.... Marie? Maris... Maris Stella!"

The cat purred as it lay down against its owner and exposed its belly to caress him.

“It was in the photo Hamako gave me! How ....”

“I picked her up when you were asleep. She was better off here because of the care she needs.”

Akira looked upset when she saw the injured paw of her cat. Maris, however, no longer seemed to be concerned about it and remained well warm in the arms of his mistress.

"It was so easy to remember her," the blonde whispered, caressing the old cat’s head. "Can she stay with me?"

« Of course, it was allowed as long as you remembered her! We are not going to separate you again, the poor woman was depressed when you were not there.”

The young woman was already not listening to him, too busy cuddling the feline.

"I am back, my little princess! Mom will never leave!" she said joyfully while Maris purred.

_With that look so happy, it almost seems like she’s never been through all this... Yet if you knew how far it’s far from over, Mado..._

Akira caught the sad look on Seido’s face and frowned a few seconds before stopping to yawn.

“I’ll take you back to your room, you’ll be more comfortable.”

The blonde nodded her head and held her cat in her arms all the way to her room, leaning against the ghoul. She laid down the feline gently and went back to bed with a grimacing face. Immediately, Maris Stella lay down on her belly, as if to make the hot-water bottle.

« Seido...? »

Seido tended, sensing that what was to follow would not please him at all.

“Yes?…”

"Did we know each other before?" That’s how you knew about the curry and the cat?

“Yes…”

"We were ... close?" she asked, unconsciously laying her hand on the joint between her neck and shoulder. “Hamako san said that I was in a relationship… Yet… the boring-looking one in the photos… Where is he?”

Seido laughed back when he heard him call Amon boring looking, making her frown.

"What? What’s so funny?"

"Nothing, it’s just fun that you talk about your ex like that. But yes, we were close too..."

She silently nodded her head and passed a hand in her hair distractingly to put them back.

“I see...”

She breathed a sigh and leaned her head against the pillow, placing her gaze upon her purring cat.

"Maybe it’s the hormones that speak... But if I had to choose between you, I made a shitty choice..."

« The hormones ?... »

“You suck at hiding things from my intuition, Seido. Maris caught you when she went to bed,” she replied, laughing.

_Just to keep that kid a happy smile on your face... I don’t want you to remember those two months of hell..._

"It’s okay, you know... After all, I hurt you before I even understood..."

"It’s nothing... You should rest, Akira."

"Are you staying?"

«Always Akira...»

She smiled softly before falling asleep, reassured that he would be there when she awoke.


	6. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally remembers ! But the worst is yet to come

When Akira woke up that morning, something did not suit her. Her belly was not empty, the child was there. His kagune was behaving normally. Something was missing. She walked silently towards her bathroom, caressing the peaceful Maristella lying on her bed. Her tired eyes scanned the reflection of her face in the mirror and the mark in her neck. She breathed a light sigh as she dressed.

“Well, what a sigh! You look like the loneliest person in the world!”

Akira jumped up and turned around, facing a blonde almost identical to her although younger.

«Hamako chan! I didn’t hear you come in. What brings you» asked Akira when she went back to sit on her bed.

I make sure my cousin is doing well. You gave us one of those frights anyway, I thought we would never get you back! How are you feeling?"

"Empty. Less than when I didn’t know so much but I’d like to get it all back... And .."

Akira remained silent and drank a sip of his coffee.

« And ? »

Hamako looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

“I don’t know.... I guess something must be missing.... I don’t know what....”

The young psychiatrist waved a amused smile.

"You miss Seido? You can say that, huh, the other one’s not there anyway."

“Was he one day,” Akira sighed. “Sometimes I wonder how I could have been so blind. I don’t remember much about the last 6 years but I clearly remember that he was not a very present lover... Not even faithful.”

Can we speak of fidelity in such conditions? It’s not like your relationship was successful, so you wouldn’t even introduce it to me! It’s beautiful, Miss Mado, and the promise of a synchro marriage, huh?"

Akira could not hold back a laugh by hearing the sulky look of her cousin. She had a light heart when they were talking, it had always been the case since the day she had replaced Seido. Hamako had this ability to always see the positive and to pass it on to others which had enabled her cousin so many times to overcome the deaths of his father and their colleagues.

"You speak of synchro marriage but you have no one either!" replied the elder.

To the amused smile of the youngest, she knew how wrong she was.

“Noo....”

“YES! Panda has got her bamboo back!”

Akira burst out laughing at the almost childish side of her cousin, happy that she could finally smile again. With Haji Mado’s reputation as a man-eater, Hamako’s mother, it was complicated for the daughter Mado to have a quiet life in the ranks of the GCC and it had caused quite a lot of trouble between her and Take Hirako. Where Akira’s mother was highly respected, her eldest was particularly hated in the GCC, working on intuition and considering ghouls as her equals. At the death of Kasuka, Haji had supported her and her father and she had become very close to her cousin. Akira didn’t really remember why they had lost touch, though.

«But seriously! After six years of being almost ignored and then suddenly an overdose of Seido’s affection, the emptiness is normal!»

"Hamako!" exclaimed the former inspector, rose very lightly. "I’m just her patient at last!"

“Yes, of course!”

«Really! Anyway he doesn’t even come» mumbled the oldest. «And then when did you get so close again? It seemed to me that you had lost sight of each other when we graduated!”

“Until the woman he loves took off with someone and he wanted to change to conquer her, we had.”

"I see. Whatever, the absentees are always wrong..." replied Akira, grimacing.

Her head hurt and for a moment she saw a blurred image, the image of a young fighter telling her to join Amon and then of herself crying when she heard of the disappearance of the fighter. Tears began to roll over his cheeks.

«Ow... A memory?» asked Hamako in a soft voice while passing her arms around her cousin’s shoulders.

The GCC Spine nodded silently, hiding in the psychiatrist’s comforting arms. Sensing the distress of her mistress, Maris drew closer and stretched out on her knees purring. Tears flowed, memories of the battle of the 20th resurfacing too painful.

"It’s always the same," she cried in tears. "Whatever I do, they always leave me in the lurch for a while ... Whether it’s Amon, Seido, even my father... They say they will always be there but none of them is there ...”

Hamako did not answer, caressing her upper back in a comforting gesture.

He always leaves me behind! That’s what this bullshit ego... He can’t stay when I’m conscious! It’s always like that,” she exclaimed, repeating with tears, deeply wounded. “ This was already the case six years ago ... If he had stayed ... If... If it was him that day ..."

She smothered a sob by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Akira... He did not abandon you ..."

“Of course he did ! I’m starting to remember and he’s afraid, as always!”

Hamako frowned as he looked at her, clearly upset.

“You calm down and we’ll get some air. You do your Kasuka and that’s out of the question. You’ve always said you don’t want to be like her.”

Akira opened her eyes to the underlying anger of her cousin and quickly dried her tears before straightening up.

“Sorry, I got carried away...”

"It’s nothing, it’s usual here, the confinement makes people crazy," replied the younger on a softer tone as she got up. “Come on, get some fresh air will do you good and the baby needs to be calm.”

The older one got up and followed the one she considered almost like a sister in the corridors of the building. They exited through a side door leading to a small garden.

“Sorry, I wish you could go out in a more familiar place, but Ming has some very strict rules,” the psychiatrist apologized.

"It’s nothing, the fresh air will do me good." replied the elder, observing the garden.

They walked side by side to a bench and sat down a little. Akira’s gaze was lost in the flowers and trees.

“It’s nice and soothing here.”

“I hope so, I spent hours putting this together when we founded the hospital!”

The former inspector smiled as she saw the determination of her younger one. Altruism was a family thing, clearly.

“You want some coffee? I can go get some while you get some air.”

"It’s no problem, at least I can drink it," replied the elder.

Hamako nodded and left her alone in the garden to fetch coffee. The blonde took the opportunity to breathe deeply in the fresh air and visit the garden. Against all expectations, it was quite big, there was even a small fountain in the center, a pool filled with koi. She leaned a little against the wall of the fountain, watching the fish swim. It was soothing, almost familiar. Or maybe even very familiar. She relives a day at the aquarium, spent away from Amon and the affection he did not provide. She could almost see the white strands passing through her field of vision as she watched the animals, leaning against someone who really loved her. She felt her heart missing a beat when she realized it was over with Amon a long time ago. Love had been knocking on his door ever since, in the form of a fallen angel who had made him discover the most tender passions and had made it his own so often, to Eagle’s great displeasure when the mark was visible to him. She could almost feel Seido’s arms around her.

"I knew I’d find you here," she heard whispering in her ear. "They’re pretty, huh?"

She turned to her interlocutor and did the most sensible thing in the universe: A MADO PUNCH.

«OUTCH! What was that for !!» exclaimed Seido, holding his stomach a little.

"You leave me hanging for a week and you think you can come back like a flower?" I thought you had abandoned me, you idiot!" she cried. “You thought you could leave me alone when I finally remember!”

He opened his eyes when he saw her reaction and heard what she said.

"Do you ... remember?"

"Yes," she replied more gently, placing her hand on her arm.

"Of everything?"

“Everything.”

«Even from the end of these 6 years» he questioned, passing his free hand in the hair of the blonde to put a lock back in place.

“Even when you picked me up from that bastard,” she whispered, leaning her head against her shoulder.

Shocked, Seido gently raised his head as if to verify his sincerity.

«You are slow to relax Takizawa, some things do not change» murmured Akira in a amused tone.

'It’s because you’re hard to get a hold of Mado,' he replied, caressing his cheek. 'You’re a complicated woman sometimes.'

She gave him the eternal blasé look worthy of the Mados and reached up on the tiptoe to kiss him, preventing him from continuing. Sure that she was telling him the truth, he passed his arms around her to keep it against him, taking advantage of a gentle warmth that he thought he had forgotten.

“I really missed you. Don’t you dare scare me like that...”

"You must settle with my dove, madam!"

She frowned back a little.

"Your dove?"

Before Seido could answer, a nerve ball jumped into his arms.

“I thought I’d lost you!”

A little brunette who did not look much older than seven years remained stuck to Seido. It must have been the girl Hamako told him about, a poor little girl with slow growth and development in Seido’s kagune. Seeing his fawning eyes, no doubt it was indeed the product of the Tatara. Akira felt a pinch in her heart as she realized what had happened to her lover.

"But Hatoko, I told you I was coming back to the break room, it’s not that far, sweetie."

“Papa baka! Besides, he doesn’t even introduce me to his famous Akira! Godmother papa is a baka.”

Hamako burst out laughing by placing a tray with coffee cups on the nearby garden table.

“Seido san has a lot to explain to Akira chan, but you’ll soon get to know each other, you’ll see!”

Akira gave a amused look to Seido and the girl.

“Akira, this is the famous dove.”

She slowly advanced towards the child and knelt down with a smile.

“So you’re little Hatoko, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

The little girl waved a big warm smile, far from this man who lived only for revenge. Clearly, she was totally from Seido.

"Is it me! Are you my new mom?"

Hamako burst out laughing when he saw the head of his best friend when the little girl and the ex-detective met.

"They get along well, I say good luck to you" she joked.

«Hell is heavenly even from the front...»

She elbowed him in the ribs with a jaded look.

Takizawa I guarantee you that I will make you eat pineapple without added cell if you dare to speak like this again! She chose you this time! She’s in front of you!"

"I know," he murmured.

_And yet... I know that happiness is still far away..._


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end is coming

Seido trembled violently and it was more due to the atmosphere of the room in which he was locked than to the cold. The stone walls and the tiled floor covered with blood were cold in the back, like the handcuffs bristling with spikes towards the inside that held the wrists of the former inspector. The slightest movement caused such intense pain that it tore the heartbreaking screams out of him every time he tried to free himself. Close to him, hands nailed to a table and feet handcuffed in the same way as Seido, Akira cried silently, unable to move. Eagle had found them a few days before. He had broken the hospital wall without difficulty and had recovered them, taking them to his home.

“I was wrong to let that bitch live.”

The voice came from a dark corner of the room. Sitting in a leather seat with his legs crossed and his chin on his hand, Eagle stared at them, his eyes filled with deep hatred.

She had become useless, I should have eaten her rather than let her go. Look at the state I had to put my little pepper on because of this owl shit.”

Akira trembled and sobbed more and more, casting a distressing look at Seido, imploring her to flee with her.

"Nah. Nah, that’s not gonna work! There’s too much trust. Too much hope."

He decreased his legs and straightened himself, slowly, very, very slowly making his way to the winged ghoul.

"Do you know Icarus, Takizawa? He was a man. He wanted to fly and asked his father to shape his wings." he solemnly declared. “He loved the Sun and wanted to see it up close.”

He pulled on Seido’s arm, partially opening his wrist to the bone.

People told him not to go near it, that it would lose its wings and crash on the ground. Yet Icarus was stubborn and flew too close to the Sun.” He murmured again, detaching him and sending him waltzing to the ground, making a cry of pain to the ukaku.

Akira struggled in the hope of freeing herself and helping the man she loved, traumatized by the idea that he was still suffering. Eagle noticed his efforts and placed the tip of his kagune a few centimetres from the pregnant woman’s rounded belly.

“If you try anything, I will kill that child and leave it to you to eject it. You’re already useless as a ghoul, don’t piss me off any more.”

She was forced to calm down and glanced at Seido.

"Well, where was I? Oh yes!"

He poked around for a few seconds in his pocket before taking out a lighter and a cloth soaked in alcohol.

“The wings of Icarus were made of wax and feathers,” he said, stapling the cloth at the young man’s RC pocket. “As soon as he approached the sun, the wax heated.”

He lit the lighter and Akira smothered a cry of distress when she saw the flame come out.

"The wings of Icarus caught fire," added the eagle, setting fire to the alcoholic tissue, shouting in ghoul pain. “Icarus knew what he was risking, but he continued and crashed to the ground, breaking all his bones.”

Eagle knelt down in front of Seido while the fire went out after ravaging his RC pocket.

You got too close to Akira, Takizawa. Way too close. I warned you before the attack on the 20th. I warned you before Rushima. I even offered to give it back to you when you took it from me. You remained deaf so you burn and crash. You don’t deserve this woman. You don’t deserve anything. When I’m done with you, I will kill her slowly with my two favorite toys, then I will find your friend and your daughter, and I will break them from the inside!"

Seido straightened himself up as best he could and projected him against the wall.

That you kidnapped Akira once is one thing... But to come back and kill our friends out of jealousy?! We were enjoying a good time! You have a life too rotten to understand that?”

Eagle leaned back against the wall, giggling. His gaze had changed dramatically, mixing perversion and suffering as he slowly got up and took a pink and blue suitcase.

"Because of her motherfucker father, yes."

"SPEAK OTHERWISE OF HIM" cried Akira.

That’s really what I’m saying. He took everything from me. My wife, my daughter, three of my sons. He made quinques for a fucking fantasy. He was a first-class asshole and I wanted him to know the pain it feels! Why do you think your mother sow is in that suitcase?! And that he joined her when I killed him?! Accusing little Kirishima was so easy that you couldn’t even suffer knowing what awaited you. But it’s over...”

He opened the suitcase, discovering a chimera with the smell of death. It was so unhealthy that Akira preferred not to think about what would follow. Or rather what really followed. When he had finished, Eagle walked towards the former inspector, leaving a broken, soiled and traumatized Akira.

"Seido, Since the sun is dirty, there’s no need to preserve it, is there?"

Seido tried to intervene between Eagle and his dulcinea, seeing him approaching dangerously, but was pierced by a spear out of nowhere from the quinque and hung on the wall.

'You know what’s more fun with this thing?' asked the Kakuja as he approached Akira more and more.

"I don’t want to know... Leave us alone, you piece of shit."

Eagle burst out of a cold, emotionless laugh, caressing a little the lance of the quinque.

“You miss your mom, don’t you, little chilli?

She didn’t have time to answer. He pressed a button, releasing the spear from the rest of the quinque, and placed it on the ground beside his wife in spite of herself. Pink eyes shining with fright and despair spread when the spear took a humanoid shape.

Your father made the same face when I sent her to kill him. You look too much like him. What do you think, Kasuka? We shouldn’t let that live, should we?"

The ghoul grumbled while staring very coldly at her daughter, her rinkaku kagune spread around her and pointed towards the young blonde. The Washuu left the remaining quinque on the table and took Seido off the wall.

I give you one last chance to live Takizawa. Go and never come back. You will not see everything Kasuka will do to her daughter before you kill her, you will not hear the last breath of your sweetheart and you will return to your daughter safe and sound.”

The image of Hatoko appears in Seido’s mind. The little girl needed him, she probably would not survive without all the care he had to provide her every day. But another image was superimposed on that of the child. That of the woman he loved huddled in his arms, as close as possible despite his very rounded belly. His active kakugan, the one-eyed man raised his head towards him, growling.

"You think I’m gonna let my fiancée die maybe? She was my fiancée before I was your wife and I won’t let you change that." exclaimed the young man, pointing to the bite Eagle had tried to cover up.

He deployed his kagune and sifted the old man with picks. Sensing the distress of his master, Kasuka uttered a cry of rage and rushed straight towards him, a beginning of Kakuja forming on his clawed hands.Empty of any appreciation for the creature that had so often wounded him when he and Hamako took care of it, he did not hesitate to deploy all his forces to beat it and immobilize it. The woman gnawed with hatred and despair collapsed beside her master, breathing with difficulty. Seido took advantage of this opportunity to make good progress towards his dulcinea and was reassured to see that despite all that she had experienced she was still alive and the child also. He carefully untied her and carried her as a bride, avoiding a Kagune shot from the Washuu.

“You will not leave....”

And if we leave, what are you going to do? Kill us? Don’t tire yourself the CST is on its way and given your condition you won’t escape them. You went after the wrong woman, Eagle. It’s over now," exclaimed Seido, gently squeezing his companion as he walked out.

The Kakuja straightened up and tried to attack them again. The one-eyed man was content with a gust of peaks to shoot him down and escaped with his beloved.

«It’s finally over» murmured Akira, pressing her head against her lover’s chest.

"Yes. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t say no to a good meal and a big sleep on the way home!"

«I will cook us a good curry with the additive for ghoul» replied the blonde weakly.

"You rest! I’ll do the curry," he exclaimed with a soft smile.

I stopped for a few seconds to put it back in his arms and joined the Quinckes. Very quickly, they could return to their normal life, Seido knew it, he had realized it by seeing them extract the bodies of Eagle and Kasuka from the building. In his arms he felt Akira stiffen when she saw her mother and she let out a sigh.

"She can rest at last..." she murmured.

“Sorry, I wish I could have spared her.”

“It’s not worse... It wasn’t my mother anymore... Just a ghost.”

She sighed and snuggled more comfortably in Seido’s arms while Saiko closed the car door. That evening, they were finally able to rest peacefully, without fear of the return of the executioner.

**Peace returned, one day, two couples could find themselves under the sun, near the waves in Okinawa, sharing a wonderful day, a small ukaku in full shape playing with a toddler rinkaku in the sand near them. And never again did they experience suffering or loneliness. Because in the end, Akira would no longer be without Seido and Seido would no longer be without Akira.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story ! Don't hesitate to stick around for the Prequel :D


End file.
